Nazi Zombies: Black Ops
by PPP123
Summary: Richtofen, Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey are back, only forty years in the future. The cold war just got a whole lot colder with a new story. Read Nazi Zombies: World at War first before this.
1. Executive Order

Chapter 1: Executive Order

Alex Mason was a CIA agent on a mission. Not many people knew him besides his partner, Woods. Mason recently escaped from a Russian prison.

He had definitely been through a lot. First, joining the CIA was very hard. There were all kinds of things you had to do to join. One: a pledge to never reveal CIA plots. Two: having every form of torture they did use on themselves. Three: forgetting everything else. You couldn't have a family, friends, or even anybody outside of the CIA.

Mason had no story besides what happened in the CIA. It all started with the Bay of Pigs. This was a secret operation to assassinate Fidel Castro, the leader of Cuba. It started with Mason and his crew in a Cuban bar.

The whole thing erupted into violence. Mason started it by punching a Cuban soldier. He won, using his CIA training. Then, they took the soldier's guns and used them to prowl through Havana.

Then, just outside Castro's mansion, he zip lined through the window. After waves of guards, Mason reached Castro's bedroom. There was Fidel, in the middle of raping a prostitute. Mason put a bullet right through his head.

Everybody else knows the story; it was a fake Castro, just an actor. The real Castro captures Mason and ships him to Russia to be a slave. That's when Mason's real hell began.

In Russia, General Nikita Dragovich kept Mason in a cell. Sometimes he would force him to fight other slaves. One day he fought Victor Reznov. Reznov was once a Russian soldier that fought in World War Two against the Nazi's.

Reznov and Mason faked the fight in an attempt to escape. They broke out together, getting through waves of Russians, without weapons. Mason escaped on a passing train while Reznov stayed in Russia.

Retrieved by the CIA, Mason was now a wanted soldier. He even got attention from John F. Kennedy. Mason was called to the Pentagon to discuss a new mission for him. Since Mason was able to escape Russia, he was the toughest the CIA had.

That brought him to today. He was assigned to infiltrate a Soviet Cosmodrome. His partner in the crime was Woods, also a CIA agent. Woods was skinny but muscular. Perfect for sneaking around places.

He had a stubby beard and many tattoos, a frightening set of features. "Alright, the launch pad is just down there." Woods stated, pointing foreword. In front of them were the ruins of a failed missile launch.

They created a sort of half pipe. Woods ran through the missile, Mason trailing behind. "What are we doing?" Mason asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Dragovich and his partner, Kravchenko, are here and we need to kill them." Woods stated. "Weaver and Bowman should be in there by now." They reached the end of the wreckage, revealing an intense view of the Cosmodrome.

There was a large flat area leading to a square shaped building. This building had multiple armored vehicles around it. Besides this building was the launch pad.

The launch pad held a large orange rocket. There was a thick cloud of smoke emitting from the rocket, indicating that it is about to take off. "Hey, maybe we could sabotage the space program by destroying that rocket!" Mason suggested.

"Lets see what were up against." Woods said, raising a binocular to his eyes. Mason pulled out his binoculars, giving him a closer look. "Theres a lot of guards by that compound, maybe, we could kill the two farthest away and take their equipment. Then we break into the Cosmodrome and kill Dragovich."

"Sounds good, let's go." Mason sprinted down the steep hill towards the compound.

"We need to be quiet!" Woods whispered, "We can't let them see us!" Suddenly, an alarm went off. The two of them looked at each other and ran towards more parts of the wreckage.

"We couldn't have done that! We are too far away!" Mason agued.

"It wasn't us, look there's Weaver!" Woods pointed out. In the distance, a man sat in a chair in front of the compound. Another man came up to Weaver and stabbed his eye with a knife. "They took his eye out!"

Two Soviet soldiers ran towards Mason and Woods. "They don't see us, this is our chance!" Mason pulled a submachine gun from his side and shot the soldiers.

"Perfect, we need to hide the bodies." Woods ordered. They each grabbed a body and pulled it out of the way. They removed their uniforms and put them on. Then, they took the two soldier's Dragonov sniper rifles.

"Now we just need to get in quietly." Mason said. He and Woods began to walk towards the compound. They met with two other guards on the way.

"Ха-ха! Что до сук" one guard said. Mason and Woods kept walking. Then, Mason felt a hand on his shoulder and a sickle pointing at him. "Drop the weapon!" the Russian said.

"Bowman?" Woods replied. The guard lowered his sickle.

"Hey man what's up?" Bowman asked.

"Cut the crap; let's just do what Lancer wanted alright?" Mason demanded. "Bowman and Brooks, you kill the guards outside, Woods and I have the compound."

"Sounds good," Brooks replied. The four of them walked to the front of the compound. Bowman and Brooks began talking to the guards outside. The other guards began to walk away.

Bowman and Brooks looked at each other and nodded. They pulled out their sickles and slit the two Russians' throats. Mason then kicked down the compound door as an alarm went off.

The two of them fired at three Russian soldiers inside. Once they were all dead, Mason and Woods ran up the stairs. This led to a door that Woods kicked down.

On the roof were Bowman and Brooks pushing down a guard. "Mason, take this." Brooks said, handing Mason a crossbow. Mason pulled an arrow from the side of it and placed in the bow.

"It's got explosive tips. They're keeping Weaver in that building down there, we need a secure entrance." Bowman explained.

Mason aimed the crossbow towards the building and fired. The side of the building exploded, revealing a few guards and Weaver, now in an eye patch. Mason fired another arrow, killing the guards.

Woods approached the edge of the compound and threw a hook towards the other building. It latched to the side of the building. Woods was the first to hook a pulley onto the rope and slid down.

The other three did that. When they arrived at the other building, Woods helped up Weaver. "You alright? At least you have a beastly battle scar." Brooks asked.

"You guys did a hell of a lot better than I did. Congrats." Weaver mumbled. "I caught what they're doing with this rocket. It's called Soyuz 2, it's meant to go to space carrying monkeys. The people behind it all are the Ascension group, a bunch of Neo-Nazi scientists working in the U.S.S.R."

"Nazis in Russia? That's new; maybe they're planning something big." Woods replied.

"Whatever it is, we need to stop it." Mason replied.

"One minute to launch…" A Russian voice said over a loudspeaker.


	2. Meanwhile in Der Riese

Chapter 2: Meanwhile in Der Riese:

"Did you really have to cut ze teddy bear's head?" Dr. Edward Richtofen asked.

"What? It took my vodka! And the author thought it would be funny." Nikolai complained.

"What will we do now?" Takeo wondered. "No more zombies, no more dogs, and no more Samantha."

"I say ve fix ze teleporter!" Richtofen suggested.

"No way could that thing help us! It would kill us first and start a new zombie outbreak!" Dempsey yelled.

"Veve used ze teleporter before! It has to work!" Richtofen commented.

"Yes, but we all must receive honor!" Takeo argued.

Nikolai beamed, "We could use it to make Germany, The U.S.A, Japan, and the U.S.S.R the most powerful countries. I'll call it, the United Nations!"

"We should just bomb this Der Riese, and destroy all of the threat." Dempsey said.

"This isn't anything we should just destroy. We could try to use it to make peace." Takeo suggested.

"Zis isn't what is supposed to happen!" Richtofen cried. "What, oh, I mean we need to destroy it…"

"Are you alright?" Takeo asked.

Richtofen sat in front of the main teleporter. "Zis is too early to be making decisions." He sobbed, "I cannot control myself!"

"I call putting him down!" Nikolai yelled, raising his sniper to Richtofen's head.

"Shoot me and I take your tongue out of your esophagus, wrap it around a frozen poll, and spin you around six times." Richtofen threatened. He pushed the barrel away from his head and stood up.

"I don't feel very good." Nikolai muttered and held his stomach.

Takeo smiled, "We must use the Pack a Punch device immediately!" He grabbed Nikolai's gun and put it on the machine.

"Yes, it vill infuse all of our guns with element 115, making zem unstoppable!" Richtofen added. He closed the slot on the Pack-a-Punch machine. A blue light flashed around the gun. After a second, the lid opened, showing the sniper rifle.

Nikolai grabbed the improved gun and fired it into the sky. A "_pew" _sound emitted from the barrel as a glowing blue bullet flew up. Nikolai smiled and said, "It works, no?"

Dempsey grunted as he placed his Arisaka on the Pack-A-Punch machine. Richtofen turned it on, and the same routine happened. When the machine opened, the rifle was covered in strange blue markings.

Dempsey lifted the gun, showing signs that it was heavier. "Let's see what this thing can do." He fired the rifle towards the clock. It made the sci-fi noise the sniper made, releasing another glowing bulled. When it hit the tower, the bullet exploded, like a grenade.

Richtofen raised the Wunderwaffe and nodded. "I'm gonna do it!" he put it on the machine. Everybody's eyes widened with excitement.

"I wonder how you make the best gun ever any better." Dempsey asked. Richtofen turned on the machine. Instead of a regular blue flash, there was a huge boom of lightning that made everybody jump. The lid rose, releasing a ton of smoke that made Richtofen cough.

"I give you ze Vundervaffe DG-3 JZ!" Richtofen amazed. It was the same gun, but made of pure gold. The blue lights on the side became a bright orange, the same color of the Ray Gun.

Richtofen fired, and the lightning attached to the clock tower. It forwarded twelve hours. The hands of the clock shot lightning at the two factory buildings. It then spread to the three teleporters. Finally it hit an antenna in the courtyard and back to the mainframe.

All the lights went out except the moon. The four Pack-A-Punched guns began glowing and flew out of the men's hands. They all met in a circle in the sky. "I want to play a game…" a little girl's voice called. "Lets play hide and seek!"

The guns shot across Der Riese al lightning speed. Just at the time the guns were out of sight, the scream of a zombie was heard across the courtyard. They could see one approaching from a factory building.

"What the?" Nikolai gasped.

"Oh shit, more freakbags!" Dempsey yelled. "And no weapons!"

"Why is this little girl torturing us?" Takeo cried. Five more zombies crawled into the courtyard. Dempsey pulled out his pistol and began firing at random zombies.

Dempsey noticed that the pistol wasn't helping with anything. "Hey, Nazi, Pack-A-Punch this gun for me." He said, handing Richtofen the pistol. Richtofen began shaking the machine.

"It vont open!" Richtofen shouted. The blue light flashed and the lid opened. There sat a teddy bear, covered in blood. The inside of the machine was very burnt and obviously wouldn't work.

Richtofen grabbed the teddy bear and threw it on the ground. The zombies had reached the mainframe and more were coming. Nikolai pulled out his bowie knife and stabbed one zombie.

Takeo reached for the hilt of his sword. When he pulled it out, the blade sliced three zombie's heads right off. The sword continued and cut Nikolai's face just a bit. "Ouch! You tried to do that!" he yelled, grabbing his face.

One more zombie fell from Dempsey's bullets. "We need to get out of here before there are too many zombies." Richtofen commanded. Takeo, Richtofen, and Dempsey jumped off the staircase.

Nikolai stabbed one last zombie and followed the others. "Were are we going?" Takeo asked.

"Ve must link ze teleporter and fix ze Pack-A-Punch machine!" Richtofen yelled. They reached the factory building to the right. They ran up the stairs to the office room.

"Not this again!" Nikolai screeched as Richtofen jumped out the window. Dempsey and Takeo were already on the ground when Nikola jumped out. His heart was pumping so fast, everything else seemed to be going slow.

He looked up into the sky, spinning quickly. In the middle of his fall, he saw something special. On the roof of the factory was a teddy bear. Nikolai's eyes widened when he noticed that the bear held an Arisaka Rifle.

Then, everything sped up for Nikolai. He fell right on his back in front of Takeo. He looked up and pointed. "Teddy bear is like fourth wife, she steals vodka then steals gun. I didn't divorce her. Roulette accident." Nikolai complained.

"You mean Russian Roulette?" Dempsey questioned.

"What do you think idiot." Nikolai added. Dempsey pulled out his pistol and shot at the teddy bear. It flipped on its back and stopped.

"Oh great, how are we gonna get it down?" Takeo cried. Zombies were heard inside the building. Dempsey kept firing the pistol. Finally, the teddy bear fell, dropping the gun onto the ground.

"Yay! You found one!" Samantha giggled.

Dempsey picked up the Arisaka and gave Richtofen the pistol. "Samantha must have hid the guns all around Der Riese." He said.

"Quickly, ve need to reboot ze teleporter." Richtofen ordered. He began walking towards the teleporter room.

"AAAAAARRRRRRAAAAGHHHH!" a zombie screamed inside the factory.

"Here come the meat sacks!" Dempsey yelled. He raised his gun to the window they all jumped out of. The sound of screaming got louder and louder. Finally, a decayed hand protruded from the window. The zombies head came out, then the rest of its body.

The undead fell two stories onto the ground, splattering due to its thin skin. Another zombie did the same thing. Dempsey smiled, "Ha-ha they have no clue." Soon enough, three zombies were coming out at the same time.

When there were around twenty zombies lying dead on the ground, Richtofen came back, declaring that he got the teleporter set up. "Vow, you really vent to vork on zes zombies" he commented.

Nikolai still lay on the ground as he laughed his head off. "Yeah, it was all the Pack-A-Punch machine." He giggled, "Or zombies acting like they drink vodka!"

"Ummm…" Richtofen questioned, "Okay, vell, ve should hold out here for a while."

"My idea was that Takeo, Richtofen, and me," Dempsey suggested, "Go look for the other guns, and Nikolai stay's here to attract zombies through the window because he has the strongest scent."

"Hey!" Nikolai shouted, and then he reluctantly raised his arm and smelt it. "Oh, true, go on."

"Well, that's about it, I don't know what's next." Dempsey said, "So let's go." He began walking towards the courtyard.

"You know Dempsey, that is probably the best idea any of you non-Nazi made." Richtofen declared. The three of them reached the door of the other factory building. Nikolai stood outside the window, now scared.

"I have wart, I name it Perry, that good name." He said to himself. A zombie then fell from the window and knocked Nikolai over. A faint sound of breaking glass caused Nikolai to jump. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a now shattered vodka bottle and yelled in pain.

"Uh, don't make me fight with broken vodka bottle!" Nikolai threatened. He threw the bottle at the zombie, impaling its face. This zombie fell, when Nikolai noticed that he attracting the zombies was a bad idea.

There were about ten zombies coming from the area the other three just left from. Nikolai unsheathed his Bowie Knife. He had to do what every beastly hero did, lick his knife.

"OHHHHH!" Nikolai screamed. He grabbed his tongue which was bleeding. "This is bull! I don't care!" He ran towards the teleporter and threw his knife at a zombie. He had no clue what to do and just pressed random buttons.

Richtofen, Dempsey, and Takeo were in the animal teleporter, setting it up for travel. "Ze cord it broken." Richtofen said.

"What cord?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen lifted a purple cord and replied, "Zis cord, it goes underground and links ze teleporters vith 115."

"What must we do to fux it!" Takeo franticly asked.

"It shouldnt be a problem if Nikolai is doing his job." Richtofen added. "I just need to repair it zen ve ne to brin ze other end to ze mainframe."

"Well, lets do this." Dempsey sighed. Richtofen began moving things around in the teleporter. After a while, he was finished.

Takeo took the cord and the three of them walked through the lab. "Hey, look!" Richtofen shouted, pointing at a dogs kennel.

"Another bear!" Dempsey pointed out. "It has the ray gun!"

Richtofen bent over and grabbed the bear. He handed the ray gun to Takeo and smiled. "You found another one!" Samantha said

"We just need to find the sniper and Wunderwaffe then come back to Nikolai" Dempsey commanded. They reached the mainframe and Richtofen began working on the teleporter.

Nikolai appeared in the central teleporter just outside the courtyard. "Oh, I didnt die! Yay!" he cheered.

Nikolai stepped out of the teleporter and into the next room. This was a different, more home like room, probably a barrak.

There was a furnace still burning with fire. Across from the furnace was a table. "What do we have here?" Nikolai questioned, reaching for something on the table.

"Its a monkey!" he shouted. It was a toy monkey holding symbols. Tied to its back were three sticks of dynamite.

It was a gruesome image to see a childs toy armed with weapons. This was obviously Samanthas doing. "Get ready for a surprise!" the monkey yelled crashing its symbols.

The fuse on the dynamite lighted. Nikolai screamed and threw the monkey into the furnace.

The monkey began to scream and cry while it burned. It bounced within the fire, still hitting cymbols together.

"Why did you hurt Mr. Monkey? He just wanted to," Samantha sobbed in a gentle then demonic voice, "PLAY!"

"Nikolai must get out of here!" Nikolai yelled. He ran back to the teleporter. His random button pressing prevailed and caused him to teleport.

Meanwhile, at the mainframe, Rchtofen set the teleporter. "The middle one just went offline." Richtofen muttered.

"So we cant use the 115 here?" Dempsey asked. "I dont want to link it again."

"AHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream rang from the middle factory building.

"AHHHHHHH!" came a lower pitched voice. The three looked at each other.

"That was Nikolai!" Takeo yelled.

"The center teleporter is online, lets go!" Richtofen commanded. The three of them stepped onto the mainframe and dissapeared.

They all appeared in a dark area. "Hello?" Nikolai whispered. The four of them now stood in the same dark void.

"What the?" Dempsey began to say. They all began to fall. When they seemed to hit the ground, they began to rise.

A visible ceiling appeared. It had a teleporter in it. All of them landed on the ceiling that was acctually a floor.


	3. Kino Der Toten

Chapter 3: Kino Der Toten

"Oh, yay, another teleporter." Dempsey muttered. They all stood up, now used to teleporting.

"No, zere's only four teleporters, three in Der Riese, and one in Verrukt." Richtofen gasped, "Zis isn't either of zem!" They studied their surroundings. There were two staircases that led to the same balcony.

Behind the teleporter was a door that was boarded up. "Something bad happened here." Takeo pointed out. "Look! Nazi sign!" His finger aimed at a banner above the stairs. On the banner was in fact a swastika.

"I don't know vhere zis is. If it had a teleporter I think I vould know." Richtofen complained. He slowly began to walk up the stairs. Light gently flowed through the windows near the door.

Nikolai shoved his face into the window and stared outside. "Were in the middle of a city!" he pointed out. Takeo and Dempsey ran towards the window to get a look themselves. It was the middle of the day yet nothing was going on. In front of them was a street with nobody walking by it. All there was were empty buildings and a rusty Volkswagen van.

Richtofen's eyebrows rose as he lifted the Nazi banner. "Theres nobody here but us." Dempsey sighed. Richtofen walked down the stairs and looked out the window with the others.

"Ve are in Germany… Berlin, to be exact." Richtofen stated. "Zis is ze old theatre in ze East side."

"Somebody put a teleporter right in the middle of the city?" Takeo wondered, "That isn't safe at all!"

Richtofen shook his head, "I vasnt even allowed to know what vas in ze theatre by Hitler's orders. I thought it might be…" he was cut off by a distant roar.

"Was that a zombie?" Dempsey asked, "I'm so tired of zombies!" Around the corner of the building parallel to the theatre came a very large zombie.

"I'll take care of it!" Nikolai yelled. He took his bowie knife out and hit the window. It cracked a bit, but not too much. "It's too thick!" he hit three more times, finally breaking the first layer.

When the glass broke, an extremely thin piece of paper fell out. Nikolai crushed the rest of the glass and aimed his sniper rifle out the window. "Vhat is zis?" Richtofen muttered, lifting the thin paper. It was clear, like it had no meaning. He flipped it over to see a transparent photo of the theatre only without Nazi banners.

Nikolai's gun fired, killing the fat zombie. "It's clear on one side and visible on the other!" Takeo screamed, "It is voodoo!"

"No, simply just very thin paper so zat people outside ze theatre couldn't see it vas a Nazi trap!" Richtofen explained. "When I look from ze outside I see a happy building, but on ze inside it's just a clear window."

"RAAAAAYYYYYYGHHHHH!" a zombie roared. It seemed to come from inside the theatre.

"Nikolai, you guard outside, I'll get these freakbags along with Richtofen." Dempsey ordered. Richtofen nodded and walked towards Dempsey. Another yell was heard from near the boarded up door. Just beside it was another door.

The zombie's hand protruded from the center of it and ripped off some of it, revealing the zombie's head. "They're inside; ve can't stay here for long." Richtofen suggested.

Dempsey lifted the Arisaka to the zombie's head and said, "Did you see the shape this city is? From what I can tell," the gun jerked and the zombie fell. "Nowhere is safe."

"You know what, Tank, I really like zis leader thing you are trying to do." Richtofen grinned.

"Yeah, I like this non-psychopath thing you're doing." Dempsey replied. The two of them turned the corner to find Nikolai and Takeo struggling. Takeo shoved his sword into a broken door beside the window Nikolai shot at zombies from. About three zombies stood in front of Nikolai, reaching in and slapping him.

Richtofen held his gun sideways and fired at the window. Two of the zombies died and Richtofen laughed, "Hmmmm, apparently, holding ze gun sidvays is more accurate." Takeo pulled his sword out, covered in blood. Nikolai shot the last zombie.

"We need to get moving." Takeo sighed, "The zombies know we are here, we killed at least ten before you guys got here." A zombie came from the area Richtofen and Dempsey just came from.

"This way!" Dempsey called. He shot the zombie and ran towards that area. The other three followed. There was a door just across from the other one, this one was undisturbed though.

He opened the door and walked into the room beyond it. This room was smaller. There was some kind of work bench in the middle of the empty room. The four of them hid behind the table. The zombies entered the room. All guns were blazing, but it wasn't enough. The zombies came around the table on both sides. On the edge of the room a hand burst through the wall.

Richtofen turned his pistol vertically and removed the magazine. "No ammo!" he threw the gun at a zombie, distracting it for a second. The Nazi searched the table for something that would give them hope. Dempsey was being overtaken by zombies and began relying on his knife.

Richtofen found a bone saw, knife, and forceps. He picked up the knife and began to throw it. He lifted a few pieced of paper and discovered something. A small pistol sat under the paper. It had a full, long, magazine.

Richtofen smiled and fired the new weapon. It burst with bullets as if it were a machine gun. He nearly dropped it from the power it held. The others stopped shooting and stared at Richtofen firing the fully automatic pistol.

All of the zombies fell one by one in rhythm with the muzzle fire. Dempsey opened a door in the back of the room. It led to an alleyway between the theatre and a building. They all ran out the door as Richtofen defended them.

Dempsey slammed the door shut. Nikolai sat down in a corner and gasped, "Hey, Nazi," he took a breath, "What was that, in there?"

"I'm not sure; it's so small, yet way more powerful than a Type-100." Richtofen sighed.

"It's like from the future or something!" Takeo exclaimed.

Richtofen nodded and replied, "Exactly zis is from ze future." It was quiet for a second, then Nikolai began laughing until his head turned red. "I'm not joking; ze gun is vay better zan any veapons used in the past. And, have you even looked around?"

"Yeah, were all confused here, but I don't think we just went through time." Takeo commented.

"Anyways, if you look at ze posters for ze plays they are written in 1964." Richtofen declared, pointing at a poster for 'Faust.'

"He's right, it says that." Dempsey whispered. Nikolai and Takeo approached the poster.

"That is a lot of proof, so, we're in the future." Nikolai said, "This is too weird, and I'm drunk!"

"So if the teleporter can take you to other teleporters across land, they can take you to other teleporters across time!" Takeo exclaimed.

"Maybe this explains why you didn't know about the teleporter here." Dempsey added.

"It might have been here before, I vasnt even allowed near ze theatre." Richtofen replied, "All I knew was that prisoners came here, and nobody else."

"This is even more top secret than Der Riese." Dempsey wondered.

"This is more top secret than Verrukt." Richtofen said.

Nikolai asked, "What's a Verrukt?"

"Exactly." Richtofen stated. "But anyways, we need to figure out what Group 935 had to do with this."

"There seems to be another door to the theatre down there." Dempsey pointed out. "We could either hold out here for a while or figure out more inside."

"Let's go, ze zombies are probably still held up in the lobby." Richtofen said. The other three nodded and they continued down the alley. They soon reached a set of stairs leading to the theatre.

When Nikolai opened the door, the room was large and filled with shelves. Letters were scattered on the floor. "Hey, these are the things that they put in signs!" Nikolai yelled. "It's some kind of storage room.

Takeo looked at a shelf and shouted, "It's the meteor!" he lifted a small glowing rock.

"Oh my, it is part of ze meteor from Shi No Numa!" Richtofen exclaimed. "They must be using ze element 115 zat ve didn't destroy."

"Ummmm…" Nikolai moaned and pointed at the floor. The letters began moving. First an "S" then an "A." They all stared in awe when it spelled "SAMANTHA MANHATTAN DOWN"

"Samantha, wait, what does Manhattan Down mean?" Richtofen asked.

"I guess we need to figure out." Dempsey said. They still searched the shelves and tables for any more clues.

"More future guns!" Nikolai yelled. Three guns laid on al table, set up and ready for use. In a cabinet next to it were magazines that matched these guns. The first gun was very long and had a magazine the size of an arm. Nikolai set down his sniper and lifted the new gun.

"What is that?" Dempsey asked. Nikolai looked over the gun, studying its features.

"It says 'RPK LMG'" Nikolai answered. "LMG means light machine gun, kind of like a Type-99." He pulled out the clip and continued studying it. The second gun was shorter and had another long clip.

"An AK-74u, I call it!" Dempsey called. He lifted the gun and maneuvered it in his hands. The last gun was long and had a shorter magazine, possibly a rifle.

"It's a submachine gun, I guess I get it." Takeo sighed. He grabbed the M-14 and held it close. "These guns are very hard to carry!"

"Lets keep moving, there's a door right here." Dempsey decided.

Past the door was a very long room. It was narrow and barley had anything in it. In the way right of the room was a long piece of paper about 10 feet in the air. In the far left were a bunch of large pods.

They all approached the pods to see what exactly they were. "These things are huge!" Takeo yelled.

"Big enough for, a body." Richtofen whispered. "Come on help me get this down." The four of them all pushed a pod off another pod. Richtofen unlatched the complex lock and slowly opened it. Green goo stuck to the lid of it and dripped onto its contents.

A freshly dead woman laid in the pod, covered in a yellow liquid. "A preserved meat sack!" Dempsey shouted.

"Why did they do this?" Takeo asked.

"Research, that's what it is all about." Richtofen. "Very bad research." Takeo grabbed the woman's hand and began praying.

"Let's keep going, this must be the stage here," Dempsey demanded. He walked towards the large piece of paper. Along that wall was a red curtain. "Heres a switch must open it."

Dempsey grabbed a switch beside the curtain. It slowly and crustily came up. A frightening squeal emitted from the switch. The curtain jerked and began rising. A light flashed behind the large piece of paper.

The roar of a zombie began as the curtain rose. More and more zombies growled, making a chilling omen of what they were about to see. The ceiling began to crack and dust covered the ground. When the curtain was up, the entire theatre was revealed.

Hundreds of zombies stood in the seats of the main viewing area. Some kneeled at the ground and ate remains of humans as others aimlessly wandered. The four of them raised their guns and aimed at the undead. Richtofen was pulled back by an unseen hand.

The Nazi turned to see the woman from the pod now attacking him. Richtofen fired his gun at the new zombie and stared at the now shaking pods. "Theres too many!" Takeo yelled, firing his M-14 at oncoming zombies.

The futuristic guns may have been good earlier, but now there were double the zombies they had ever seen. Above the seats was a balcony where spider looking creatures crawled down from. The new creatures fell from the ceiling and ran towards the four of them.

The new zombies walked on their hands and legs. Their skin was a light grey color and they spat green goo. Nikolai shot one of the new zombies and it exploded into green gas. Nikolai began coughing and covered his eyes. "Don't inhale the gas!" Dempsey ordered. Nikolai nodded and blindly fired his gun.

"Its making me woozier than vodka!" Nikolai yelled. He backed out of the green gas and continued killing zombies. When the pods burst, more gas zombies came out of them. Richtofen shot at the crawlers and left that area.

"I can't see anything with these zombie farts all over!" Dempsey yelled. He slowly moved towards the others, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

"These creatures have less honor than the others!" Takeo cried. "We must leave immediately!"

Dempsey plucked a grenade and threw it into the crowd of zombies. The burst of fire killed many zombies, leaving only about seventy zombies. They began to continue into the viewing area. A ghostly light from the ceiling lit the area. The light came from a booth and led to the large piece of paper and put an image on it.

The image was a movie that just showed numbers, 1, 2, 3, then repeating. The only other lights were a large chandelier and a huge cylinder. The cylinder sat beside the screen and glowed blue. It has a Nazi symbol on the top and an opening in the middle. It was a teleporter.

"Another teleporter, we need to use it!" Dempsey yelled. "It might get us out of here!" He ran towards the teleporter and stepped in, shooting a zombie on the way. The others followed.

"I don't think ze teleporter is linked to ze other one!" Richtofen shouted, "Me could die or be sent to an endless void of space and then die. Let's try it anyways." He began pressing the button on it. "This reminds me a lot of the mainframe in Der Riese."

The teleporter shook and lightning zapped the four of them. They all passed out for a short second and nothing happened. They opened their eyes, but weren't in the same place.

Dempsey stood up in the new room. It was quiet and nobody was with him. The floors and walls were made of metal. "Guys," he said with and echo. There was nothing in the room but a large light with four smaller lights in it aiming at a doctor's chair. The chair was hooked up to an IV bag filled with a clear fluid.

Dempsey looked around the room for the others. In a far corner was a table with a computer on it. He couldn't see the computer very well, but tried using it. The screen was blank until he moved the mouse.

On the screen came white text. There were many numbers that had no meaning to Dempsey. He scrolled down to find letters. It said: "dreamland: 115 FOUND IN: DER RIESE; EARTHS MOON; TUNGUSKA; GROOM LAKE."

"These are CIA files, sweet." Dempsey whispered. He continued reading.

": I fear for Edwards's health. He watches Samantha and Sophia. : RAY GUN; WUNDERWAFFE DG-2; THUNDERGUN;" More numbers covered the screen then it said: ": Peter was successfully inserted into GROUP 935. EXTRACTION TEAM LED BY TO SAFLEY REMOVE PETER."

"What the heck, I'm T. Dempsey." Dempsey said. He turned away from the computer. Suddenly, a man appeared in the chair. He wore a white shirt, covered in blood. He was connected to the IV tube. "RESNOV!" the man yelled. Dempsey was shocked with lightning and disappeared from the room.

Takeo opened his eyes to find himself in a small room. There were two tables parallel to each other in the middle. Tons of paper covered the tables. There was a door in each corner of the room. A TV sat by a table and a counter.

There was something on the wall that Takeo could easily figure out. It was an American flag. Obviously he was teleported to the U.S.A. There was another thing on the wall, a picture of an eagle, the U.S.A's national animal.

On a table was a small pistol that looked a lot like a Ray Gun. It was different though. It glowed blue and had a large barrel. Takeo grabbed the gun and fired. No bullets or lasers shot out, but instead a blast of wind. It flew around the room like a tornado. Ice flew along with it. The room was covered with snow.

"We have reached DEFCON 5" a woman's voice said over a loudspeaker. Takeo stared at the gun and smiled.

"This gun brings much honor!" then, lightning zapped Takeo and he began to frown.

Nikolai opened his eyes. He stood in an extremely small room. When Nikolai stood up, he hit his head. There was a small bed in the edge of the room. Next to it was a little table. On the table was a teddy bear.

Nikolai lifted the teddy bear. "This must be little Samantha's room." He whispered. He threw the teddy bear at the wall and smiled. The bear bounced onto the ground down to a little board. Nikolai looked, it was a game. When he kneeled down he then saw the toys on the game were people.

One person wore a blue suit and hat. The suit had a tiny swastika on it. It was Richtofen! The others were Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai. "Little toys! I love toys!" Nikolai yells. He moved the toys around a miniature model of Der Riese.

The toys disappeared, along with the model. The bed disappeared, the teddy bear disappeared. Soon, the walls disappeared. Dempsey stood in a void then he, disappeared.

Dr. Richtofen woke up on a bed. Right in front of him was a teddy bear. It was covered with blood and torn up. He pushed the teddy bear away. "Oh, ze doctor doesn't feel good." Richtofen moaned. He looked up.

The room was very small and covered with blood. It was a gruesome sight to see a little girls room so, demonic. "Guys?"

An open space at the foot of the bed began glowing. Lightning shot from it and a small figure came from the ground. It began growing. It was a large teddy bear the size of a human. Its eyes were glowing red and were covered with blood.

"Are you having fun?" Samantha's voice yelled. The teddy bear flew at Richtofen.

"NO! GET AWAY!" he yelled. The teddy bear covered his view.

When Richtofen opened his eyes and found himself in a new room. Nikolai stood in front of him. "Wake up Nazi!" the Russian yelled.

"Samantha," Richtofen muttered. This new room was the smallest one yet. It had a window and some kind of video player. Dempsey and Takeo were busy shooting zombies through the window.

"The strangest thing ever happened to me!" Dempsey yelled. "I woke up in a little room with only a doctor's chair and a computer in it, and then I came here.

"I woke up in an American place." Takeo said.

Richtofen and Nikolai said at the same time, "I woke up in a little girl's room!"

The two of them looked at each other. Richtofen continued, "It was Samantha's room, back at Der Riese."

"Ya," Nikolai commented, "I found a model of us at Der Riese."

"There was blood and a huge teddy bear." Richtofen added. "Then the bear attacked me."

"I didn't see blood or a teddy bear." Nikolai replied, "It was just a little girl's room."

"That sounds really weird, but hey, we're back in the theatre." Dempsey yelled. "We must be in some booth."

"There are video tapes!" Takeo pointed out. He held up three large tapes.

Richtofen amazed, "They might have information on what's going on here! Put them in!" Takeo nodded and put the first video in the player.

The reel began spinning and the light on the screen below went from being numbers to showing a man at a lab table working with chemicals. A sound began playing from the video player. "_The test subjects have undergone treatment for five days with little progress." _An unknown voice said.

The video stopped showing a man then showed the number 935. "Was that Dr. Maxis?" Dempsey asked.

"I'm not sure, it could have been, but it doesn't sound much like him." Richtofen answered. Takeo took out the first tape and put in the new one.

The screen showed an eyeball moving around. Again, the same man began speaking. "_We have made a great effort breaking into their subconscious. I have had the projectionists make a few changes. These changes have been effective."_

"Breaking into their subconscious means taking over minds, right?" Dempsey asked. Richtofen nodded.

"This theatre must have something to do with the GK." Richtofen answered.

"What's the GK?" Nikolai wondered.

"Adolf Hitler's plan of using mind control to vin Vorld Var 2. I vasnt involved vith it at all, but it was very in touch vith Group 935." Richtofen replied.

"Huh, well, I shall put in the next tape." Takeo said. The next film showed a zombie walking across the screen.

"_Subject two-six has had a breakthrough! It follows commands very well and violent outbursts have been reduced greatly. This method should be 100 percent likely to work in most cases." _The man's voice exclaimed.

At the end of the film the numbers 115 appeared then the number 100. "Vell, zey seem to be looking for a cure to zombies, eh?" Richtofen commented.

"If they did, there obviously wouldn't be zombies here!" Dempsey pointed out.

Richtofen replied, "I didn't say zat ze tests vere successful."

"So it just ends there?" Nikolai asked, "No more to figure out?"

"We haven't even searched the whole theatre." Richtofen said. "Theres a door right there to search" He pointed at a door in the corner. Dempsey opened it to reveal the Pack -a-Punch machine sitting in it.

"Its just a closet!" Dempsey yelled. Richtofen looked at the Pack-a-Punch machine.

"It's the machine from Der Riese!" Takeo yelled. Richtofen set his MP5-K on the Pack-a-Punch table. He again began the process of infusing his gun with element 115.

"Ze guns vere great before, but are even greater now!" Richtofen shouted. The gun was a shiny metallic color and was covered with strange symbols. Richtofen stepped over to the window and fired his gun at the zombies. It made a "pew pew" sound and blue bulled came out.

Dempsey put his AK-74u on the machine and started it up. Out came a larger version of the gun. "Ha-ha! I call ut the AK-74f.u.! He leaned over by Richtofen to help out. Nikolai put his RPK into the slot and turned it on.

The gun came out as a gold plated version of itself. A scope was attached. "I like new gun!" Nikolai yelled.

Takeo put down the M-14 and waited. When it came out, it had a red metallic finish with fire inscribed on it. Takeo aimed at the zombies below and fired. The bullet was flaming and actually stared the zombie on fire.

"This is much better!" Takeo grinned. The four of them continued firing when suddenly they disappeared. They were in the same void as they were between Der Riese and the theatre. Then, they appeared in the lobby of the theatre.

Zombies in the alley noticed the four and began chasing them. "We need to go through the door in the balcony!" Dempsey ordered. Takeo fired at the room between the lobby and the alley. A pit in the center began on fire.

The undead weren't smart enough to not run through the fire. They ignited into flame and kept running. They would soon explode when running. Dempsey led the group up to the balcony. He kicked down the door and continued. They could see the area where gas zombies crawled from.

They kept running on to a large circular room. The ceiling was cracked and gas zombies crawled out of it. They fired at the zombies. "Wait! Look on the walls!" Nikolai yelled. He pointed at a portrait on the wall. It was a painting of him. "I look good!"

"I'm here too!" Dempsey yelled. "Heres Richtofen." They stared at the paintings.

"Heres our little bundle of badass!" Richtofen teased, pointing at a picture of Takeo. "I don't know who that is though." Beside Nikolai's picture was a portrait of a silhouette.

Takeo frowned and said, "Why are there pictures of us?" The zombies reached the room and attacked. Dempsey opened the next door and they went down a staircase. It led to a big room with tables and paintings.

"This is some kind of lounge." Nikolai pointed out. There was a radio sitting on one of the tables."Yay! More tapes!"

Dempsey closed the door and said, "Hey there's more stuff on the GK!" Nikolai pressed play on the radio.

_"Another setback, subject two-six was killed in a field test. It attacked a scientist. She is alright, but the subject suffered major injuries. The outburst may have been caused by an alarm set off in the break room." _The man's voice explained. A knocking is heard on the tape. "_What is it? Just a second!"_

"So, it didn't vork, the GK failed and made people turn into zombies." Richtofen concluded. "Very veird."

"Who was the guy talking to?" Nikolai asked.

"Vell, since ve don't even know who ze man talking is, ve don't know who he could possibly be talking to." Richtofen replied.

"I say it was a zombie knocking!" Takeo implied, "The scientist got infected by the subject and started a second outbreak!"

"Good observation, Takeo." Richtofen said,"Ve should get moving, ze door is right here." He opened the door, which led to the dressing room.

It was a hard room to navigate through. There was a table in the middle and another section across it. On the table sat a very big gun. "Whoa!" Dempsey yelled, "Look at this!"

He lifted the gun and aimed it. The gun was about the size of somebody's torso and had a large round barrel. "Vow, zat is a very impressive veapon." Richtofen commented.

"It looks like something Group 935 would make, no?" Nikolai replied.

"It's a big gun, just how I like it!" Dempsey shouted. The zombies came from the balcony of the lounge and near the dressing room. Dempsey pulled the large trigger on the gun. A wave of wind fired at the zombies. It burst them back so far they splattered on the wall.

Dempsey couldn't even handle the power. He flew into the table and slid across onto the floor. "Are you alright?" Takeo asked.

Dempsey nodded. "That," he muttered, "WAS THE SWEETEST THING IVE EVER DONE!"


	4. Ascension Part 1

Chapter 4: Ascension

Dempsey stood up held the large gun. "It's like what I saw in the American room after teleporting!" Takeo amazed. "Only that gun was small and fired icy wind."

"What?" Richtofen amazed. "A gun that fires ice?"

"No time, we have more zombies coming!" Takeo shouted. The rest of the zombies from the lounge were very close.

"How do I reload this?" Dempsey yelled. He struggled to pull out a huge disk in the front. "Uhh, I might have broken it." By that time zombies had reached the dressing room. Dempsey looked at the bottom of the gun. There were three more large disks. He pulled one off and tried putting it in the gun.

"Hurry up!" Nikolai yelled. The other three began shooting the zombies. Dempsey finally got the disk in and fired. Part of the ceiling blew off and gas zombies poured in. The other zombies splattered along the wall. "Theres still more coming we need to go!" Nikolai opened the door in the back. Again they were on the stage.

Dempsey quickly reloaded the large gun and fired at the zombies on the stage. The hundreds of gas zombies that flew back created a cloud of green gas. Nobody could breathe. It smelt horrible and made them nauseous. They fell one by one, zombies crowding around the fainting bodies. Their last vision was of a teddy bear floating over them.

Alex Mason, Woods, Bowman, Brooks and Weaver walked through the inside of the Bakinour Cosmodrome. They had killed man Spetsnaz soldiers to reach the Ascension group's main base. Mason planted C-4 on the door of the building. "Stand back Mason, we're gonna blow this place up." Woods ordered.

Mason stepped back to a staircase. "30 seconds to launch." A Russian voice said over a loud speaker. The door exploded, giving Mason a shock. They raised their guns to find five scientists laying on the ground dead.

"We're too late!" Weaver complained. "We need to go to plan B."

"Five…" the Russian said. "Four…" Bowman handed Mason a Valkyrie rocket launcher. "Two…" Mason aimed above the rocket. "One… Launch." The Soyuz 2 rocket began to lift. Mason fired, and the Valkyrie rocket flew into the bottom of the rocket.

It blew up, the rockets contents falling down to the Cosmodrome. An alarm sounded throughout the facility. The CIA agents raced down to ground level. Outside the compound a scientist choked. His skin began to rot and his hair thinned.

Nikolai woke up on a metal floor. There was a really loud sound buzzing in his ears. He would have thought he was having a hangover if he didn't know any better. He looked up. He was outside and it was nighttime. He was falling down!

Nikolai stood to see he stood on a small platform, the other three still sleeping in it. The platform lowered into a tube. Underneath them was a large rocket ship. "Hey! Wake up!" Nikolai commanded. Dempsey opened his eyes as the platform went into a tunnel.

"What the…" Dempsey began to say. The platform stopped when it reached the inside of a building. Richtofen and Takeo were now awake.

"We are in Russia!" Nikolai yelled with joy. "I can smell the vodka already!"

"Vhat just happened?" Richtofen asked. "How are ve in Russia?"

"Trust me, it's cold, there's a Soviet Union flag on the Rocket Ship, and I have a sixth sense for my homeland. Back here I'm smart compared to others." Nikolai answered.

"Oh my!" Takeo screeched, "Nikolai spoke in a long sentence!"

"Exactly! In Russia I ont!" Nikolai bragged, "That means own in Russian."

"Vhere are ve?" Richtofen wondered. "Vhat about Rocket ships?"

"I think we're in a Cosmodrome. In the end of the second Great War we took interest in space travel. I don't really believe in it, so I got drunk and woke up in a swamp with a bunch of dead people and you guys." Nikolai explained.

"So you're like a Russian hippie?" Dempsey asked.

"No, they call me a shleeklit. Or yes, hippie." Nikolai replied.

"Пожалуйста, помогите мне, она идет" a Russian voice called over a loudspeaker. "необходимо восстановить механизм"

"Excuse me?" Richtofen mumbled. "I don't speak Russian."

"The man said," Nikolai translated, "'Please help me she is coming, you must repair the mechanism.'"

"Impressive. So who is saying that?" Dempsey asked.

"Well, I haven't spoken Russian in a while, here it goes…" Nikolai said. "Мы поможем, просто скажите нам, что делать."

The Russian voice came up again. "Используйте Герш устройств, чтобы принести мне генератор шлюпке B."

"I really wish I knew Russian." Takeo complained.

"He said 'To use a Gersh device to get the generator near Lander B.'" Nikolai told.

"What does that mean, where Lander B is and what's a Gersh device." Dempsey asked.

Richtofen sighed, "Just teach us Russian so ve can ask ze questions."

"The only words you need to know in Russian is 'Где, черт возьми, ванная комната'" Nikolai said, "or, Where the hell is the bathroom."

"Yeah, there's something I don't understand. We've been fighting zombies for days and haven't had to go to the bathroom once" Takeo thought.

"I've gone to the bathroom a couple times; these pants were actually blue-grey before." Nikolai laughed, pointing at his dark blue pants.

The four of them stepped out of the platform. This room was very big. It had two stories and a large machine in the center. The machine was a centrifuge, or what astronauts used to prepare for flights.

"Oh! I've always wanted to ride in one of these!" Dempsey yelled. "It spins so fast!" He stood by the centrifuge in awe.

"Zeres other people here, we need to find zem." Richtofen called. A zombie walked in through a doorway beside the centrifuge.

"Okay, I'm so freaking tired of this!" Dempsey roared. He pulled out the AK-74f.u. and fired at the zombie. Another zombie came down a staircase above them. Nikolai shot that one with his RPK. Three more zombies came from the stairs.

"Vhat's up zere zat zey are coming from?" Richtofen wondered. "Takeo, go check it out." Takeo stared at Richtofen then decided to do it. He went up the stairs, shooting each zombie with his upgraded M-14.

At the top of the stairs were a few more zombies. These undead were way different than the other ones they saw. Two of them wore regular Russian clothes and had bandages around their heads. Two more wore Spetsnaz uniforms. The last one had a lab coat and a gas mask on.

They came from a large door that led outside. There were about ten zombies standing in the doorway. Takeo fired at them. He backed up and reached the edge of the railing. The zombies got too close and he fell. In front of him were the other three struggling with another ten zombies.

The zombies upstairs just jumped off the railing, landing in front of Takeo. Takeo stood up, firing at the undead Soviets. He joined the others near the centrifuge. "I'm going to turn on the centrifuge!" Nikolai yelled. "I just can't find the power switch.

The zombies came around the machine, forcing them to leave. The four of them went around the centrifuge, guns blazing. They just ran in circles, a horde of zombies following. When they came by the platform again, Nikola stopped and turned a nozzle. Steam began spraying from the centrifuge.

"Get to cover!" Richtofen ordered. They all stood on the platform as the centrifuge began spinning. It hit each zombie, carrying them around in a circle. Blood splattered on the ground below. Some zombies escaped the centrifuge and began running towards the four.

"They came from upstairs. If we killed them here, it should be safe to go there." Takeo said. The centrifuge stopped moving, and more zombies came from downstairs. The other three nodded and they ran upstairs. There were two zombies in the door, which Richtofen easily killed. The few zombies below ran towards a gap in the railing.

One zombie took a huge inhuman leap up to the railing. Two more did the same. The others either jumped or climbed the stairs. "How did the jump so high?" Dempsey asked.

"Maybe it's the Element 115 exposure. If it helps our guns it should help humans." Richtofen thought. They continued outside. There was a large open space filled with rubble and ruins of an old rocket ship.

"Holy shit, that's a big rocket." Dempsey said in awe. "It says, 'Soyuz 2.'" He stepped towards the rocket and patted it. The zombies then entered the area. Dempsey fired at them, but not killing them all. More came in. The other three began firing. Soon enough, there weren't any zombies left.

They continued moving down towards another large area. There was a set of stairs that led up to a small lot. The walls were painted with a picture of some men and a Russian flag and said CCCP. There was a large hole in the center of the lot and a monitor by it. On the front of the monitor was a strange symbol that had two circles vertically connected and a line at the bottom.

"What does that mean?" Takeo asked, "Does it have anything to do with the GK or Group 935?" They all stood around the symbol.

"No, maybe ve're vorking vith a new group?" Richtofen suggested.

"No you Идиот, it's just a Russian letter B." Nikolai reluctantly said. "Maybe this is Lander B, yes?"

"Wow that made four times more sense than anybody else's ideas." Dempsey laughed. "So where's the generator the man talked about, and we still need a Gersh Device."

"Vell, ze platform ve came on vas a Lunar Lander." Richtofen said.

"Let's look around for the Gersh thingy," Takeo suggested.

"Good idea, there's a lot of space here to search." Dempsey added. They all walked down the stairs when Nikolai found something.

"Another radio! These things are so helpful!" Nikolai yelled, pointing beside the stairs. He pressed play and a message began playing.

"_I give you my sincere gratitude for that..." _a Russian voice, much like the one heard before._ "But, down to business, I am pleased to report all projects are running smoothly again after these here personal changes. As I had previously mentioned. Yuri Kravechski__is a brilliant scientist, but it he has been so far incapable of handling 'Project Mercury' - or as you call it, 'the Gersh Device'. And so do to numerous setbacks and delays I am forced to transfer Yuri to AK64-A experiments. I have decided that your nephew should take his place. I look forward to working with him directly. The recent incident with the Kassimir Mechanism__leaves no doubt in my mind, that this is the right decision. The explosion caused the Mechanism significant damage - it will take time to re-manufacture all of the parts - unless some can be salvaged."_

"The Kassimir Mechanism, which must be what the man was talking to us about." Nikolai suggested. "And the Gersh Device, Yuri Kravechski."

"If there's a radio, there must be more around here." Dempsey replied, "We'll find out what the Gersh Device and this Yuri fellow are."

"If we want the Lander to work we need to turn on the power, which is obviously past that gate due to the fact that there is a Caution sign by it." Nikolai pointed out, looking at a gate in front of them. Indeed, there was a Caution: Shock Risk sign by it.

"Nikolai, you are really on the ball today." Richtofen complimented.

"Its probably because I'm sober." He replied. "Let's get going." He started walking towards the gate.

"Ve need to get him some vodka, quick, or else I look bad." Richtofen whispered to Dempsey. They followed Nikolai up to the gate. He opened it, bringing them to another large open area. There was a building on the right of the area. Another Caution sign sat on the side of the building.

"That must be the power." Takeo called. "This place is really big." The four of them continued into the power room. There was a staircase and a table in this room. Nikolai approached the table.

He lifted up a small egg shaped thing on the table. "Matryoshka doll, this is what my sister used to play with when we were young."

"That's a toy, wow you Russians are poor." Dempsey laughed. The others stared at him. "What?"

They continued up the stairs as Nikolai put the doll in his pocket. They reached the top of the stairs which showed a new room. This room had a power switch, no ceiling and a box in the corner. Nikolai lifted the power switch and caused multiple lights in the room to turn on.

A monitor above the switch lit up, showing a picture of a rocket. In front of them, the rocket began to rise in the distance. The rocket attached to a large launch tower. "That was amazing" Dempsey shouted.

"I think we can use the Landers now." Nikolai replied. "Let's keep searching for stuff." He walked towards the box. He opened it to find a teddy bear, Matryoshka Doll, and a circular machine.

"Oh no, Samantha's teddy bear is now friends vith a new child's toy!" Richtofen cried. Nikolai looked over the circular machine. Richtofen grabbed it and began to examine it. "Theres a lot of things about this that is like the teleporter." Richtofen pointed out. "Like zis button." He poked at the machine.

It flew out of his hands and started spinning. An ominous glow emitted from the machine and began to grow. When it became the size of a human, it stopped growing and began to get smaller. The glow then went away and the machine stopped.

"Vell, zis must be ze infamous Gersh Device." Richtofen mumbled.

"It made some kind of, black hole or something." Dempsey amazed. "That could do some damage."

"Let's take it to Lander B and find that generator." Nikolai commanded. Richtofen lifted the device and held it. They walked down the stairs, through the large area, and near Lander B. A high pitched shriek annoyed the four of them.

"It's coming from there!" Nikolai pointed out. There was a ghostly light coming from a box about 10 feet away from the Lander outside the facility. "Throw the device at it!"

Richtofen pressed the button and threw the Gersh Device at the box. The black hole growing process began. The box lifted into the air and fell into the portal. Lightning shot from the black hole and it closed.

"Хорошая работа, власть была восстановлена, но этого недостаточно." The Russian voice called out. "Взять шлюпку, чтобы узнать больше."

"He said that power was restored, but it wasn't enough." Nikolai translated, "Take the Lander to learn more."

"So, ve should call zis Lander and ride it." Richtofen replied. The four walked up to the Lander pad. Richtofen began pressing buttons on the monitor. The screen said **Lander Called**.

A circular platform with fire powered rockets flew across the Cosmodrome and slowly landed on the large hole. "That is the new coolest thing I've ever seen." Dempsey grinned. They stepped onto the Lander. Richtofen pressed a button on the monitor.

The Lander shook and began to lift. They had a good view of the cosmodrome. There was a large square compound beside the launch tower for the large rocket. The Lander passed over a archway that led to a new large area. It began to lower to another Lander Pad much like Lander B's.

This was the smallest of the large areas. There was large glowing cylinder lying sideways in a puddle. There were eight lights on the machine, two were lit. Beside the machine was a monitor. "Is this the Kassimir Mechanism?" Dempsey wondered.

"I think so." Richtofen replied. The four walked towards the machine's monitor. On the screen was a triangle with a little circle at the top. "An Illuminati symbol…"

"What are Illuminati?" Takeo asked. "Another group to worry about?"

"It's a group of people that believe they are in control of everything that ever happens. They are very popular in Germany." Richtofen explained.

"Wait, that's the same symbol the Free Masons used." Dempsey added. "They were like the Illuminati, but they were all American and didn't think they controlled _everything_."

"Ze Illuminati are strict enemies of ze Free Masons, but zey vere brother societies." Richtofen commented.

"Some people say Hitler was in the Illuminati, along with many other Nazis." Nikolai pointed out, "Who's to say you aren't, Richtofen."

Richtofen's eyes widened. "I guess you already think I'm a bizarre maniac, so I'm just gonna say it. The Illuminati paid me to kill Dr. Maxis and Samantha to start a Zombie Outbreak, thus ending the world."

"What?" Dempsey moaned, "Why couldn't you tell us that before? That really would have helped us earlier."

"Hey, ve stopped ze first outbreak, its just ze Illuminati must have started a new one." Richtofen defended. "I no longer have any affiliations vith zem, I vould rather join the Free Mason's now, I vish I vasn't a Nazi!"

"Oh my, you are evil!" Takeo cried.

"Give him a break; we've all done something wrong here, right?" Nikolai said. "If not, Richtofen has changed, and you've all seen that."

They all stood in silence and looked at the floor. The high pitched chirping sound of the Kassimir Mechanism rang. Dempsey finally looked up, prepared to say something. Instead, he burst into laughter. "Hahaha! Somebody…" he was interrupted by laughing, "Somebody get Nikolai a drink!"

Richtofen teased, "Vhat ze heck are you, Nikolai, some kind of teddy bear or something?" They all began laughing, even Takeo. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. HAHAHAHAHAH!" Richtofen fell to the ground, tears strolling down his face from too much laughing. Dempsey and Takeo stood over Richtofen, now just staring.

The Nazi kept laughing, his face red. "Richtofen, it stopped being funny about a minute ago." Dempsey whispered.

Richtofen let out one last roar of laughter then stopped, "Ahhhh, zat vas funny, ja?" He stood back up, wiping dirt off his shoulder. "So, ve need to figure out how to get more power for ze Russian.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" a zombie roared in the distance. The four of them readied their weapons. The zombie came around the archway between this large area and the first one. Richtofen ran over to the Lander monitor and began pressing buttons.

"Hurry up!" Dempsey yelled. There were about thirty zombies in the area. They ran a lot faster than the zombies in Der Riese and the theatre. They didn't even stop running. When they would reach a pile of rubble, they would just jump over it.

Some went down with the fire of the guns, but others jumped out of the way or dodged them. "Ze zombies are smarter!" Richtofen cried. Dempsey pulled out his large gun and fired. The zombies flew back, slamming into the ground. Finally, the lander lit up. "It's ready, get on!"

A zombie ran very close to Nikolai, making him unsheathe his knife. Nikolai slashed at the zombie, but didn't hit it. Instead the zombie ducked and continued attacking. Nikolai again stabbed its head, killing it. The four of them ran towards the Lander, stepping on it.

The Lander began to lift, leaving the zombies behind. Dempsey took a deep breath and said, "Since Nikolai isn't drunk and curios, I made it my job to find these." Dempsey lifted up a metal box, another radio.

"Where did you get that?" Takeo asked.

"It was sitting by the Kassimir Mechanism monitor." Dempsey proudly declared. He did the honors of pressing play on the radio as the lander lowered to Point B.

"_Rockets! He transfers me to work on rockets! These experiments require no finesse, no imagination!" _A different Russian voice complained.

"This must be that Yuri guy." Takeo pointed out.

"_My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere! But I can't fight Gersh on this. I was able to hold onto my keys, as well as my research. No one else here understands what "Project Mercury" is capable of. Until then, this lab will have to do – wait, is that a Matryoshka doll? Did someone let a child in-?_" Yuri finished.

"The Matryoshka doll, is it the one I found?" Nikolai wondered.

"Monkeys to test space flight, darn ve should have done zat vith ze teleporters, maybe zis vouldnt have happened." Richtofen laughed. The others looked at him and his laugh turned into a frown.

Nikolai began walking towards a door by the lander. "How did we not notice this?" he asked, opening the door. It was a small room inside, all that was there was a small machine.

"What is this, a soda machine?" Dempsey wondered. "PhD Flopper?"

"I think it is a soda machine. Ve did ze same thing in Der Riese, after the first zombie. We needed a vay to enhance our bodies vithout becoming undead, so how about a drink supplement that can give small doses of element 115?" Richtofen explained. "But PhD Flopper, zats a new flavor to me."

Nikolai pressed a button on the machine, making a purple bottle fall to the bottom. The Russian grabbed the bottle, took out his knife to open it, and drank. "Tastes like vodka, no?"

"YEAH!" Dempsey roared. He grabbed the glass from Nikolai and drank some. Their celebration was interrupted by a large boom outside. The four of them ran out to see what was happening.

A large piece of metal sat outside the lander station. Green gas emitted from the oddly shaped device. Then, right beside that piece of metal came another one. This one had a more recognizable shape. It was a lander!

The four of them approached the fallen lander. Nikolai and Dempsey helped each other push the lander up. A small movement occurred at the bottom. There was a little creature down there.

The creature hopped up. In a split second they could figure out what it was. It was a zombified monkey.


	5. Ascension Part 2

Chapter 5: Ascension Part 2

The monkey had bright red eyes, burnt skin, and demonic teeth. It clung to Nikolai's face, causing him to writhe in pain. Nikolai roared and jumped back. The monkey let an annoying screech, hurting everybody's ears.

"Just a second, I'll get it off!" Takeo assured. "Hold still!" Takeo pulled out his katana sword and aimed it at Dempsey's face.

The monkey bit Nikolai's face. Nikolai began to steam, literally. Fire burst from his body, making the monkey fly off him. A burst of smoke blocked everybody's view. "You are like third wife, always hugging my face!"

"There's the Nikolai we love!" Dempsey cheered. "What was up with that explosion?"

"It must be ze PhD Flopper?" Richtofen suggested. "The explosion must come when he feels extreme pain."

Nikolai pointed at the dead monkey and laughed, "It's like a circus! Only this there weren't pale guys chasing me in a little car."

"The monkey is wearing a space suit…" Dempsey amazed. "These must be the monkeys Yuri sent to space.

"Zey must have been exposed to ze element 115!" Richtofen decided.

Dempsey quickly thought, "On the moon!" he pointed to the sky.

Takeo and Nikolai began laughing as Richtofen asked, "What?"

Dempsey looked around, "Remember when you and Takeo found Samantha's room in the theatre?"

"Yes." Richtofen answered, carrying it out as if asking Dempsey to continue.

"Well, I went to some sort of CIA database and found a computer saying there was Element 115 in Der Riese, Tunguska, Groom Lake, and the moon." Dempsey replied. "We know what Der Riese, the moon, and Tunguska are, but what's Groom Lake?"

"Groom Lake is a base in Nevada that Dr. Maxis always talked about. You might know it as Area 51…" Richtofen commented.

"It makes sense, the element 115 on the moon; it could have fallen to Earth at Shi No Numa." Takeo added, "That might explain the monkeys too. They were sent to the moon on a rocket and came in contact with the 115, turning them into zombies."

"Why does the U.S.A. have element 115?" Dempsey wondered.

Richtofen took a deep breath, "I didn't think zis vas important before, but group 935 vasnt ze first to do experiments on element 115."

"So the U.S.A. was making teleporters in Area 51?" Dempsey asked.

"No, not exactly, heres the whole story in summary." Richtofen began, "So, the meteor explodes over Russia. Part of it falls into Japan. The Japanese discover element 115 on it and decide to share vith ze Nazis. Before all zat, four American Marines vere sent to retrieve ze element 115 from Japan. These Marines bring it back to America. Past that, I'm not sure what happened."

"So there's like an arms war between the America and the Axis forces." Dempsey suggested.

"No, between America and Russia!" Nikolai commented.

"Ya, how did Russian get into all of this?" Takeo asked.

"Vell, the Battle of Berlin wasn't just about killing Nazis, it vas about ze Russians vanting some of ze element 115 for ze arms race zat vas beginning toward ze end of ze war." Richtofen explained. "Just days before zat, I killed Dr. Maxis for the Illuminati. It vas ze veakest Germany had ever been. The day after Hitler died, I vas sent to Verrukt to stop ze four Marines from destroying ze zombies."

"It's all coming back to me…" Dempsey said. "Every time you say Verrukt, I have flashbacks. In the CIA base, I saw my name, Peter's name…"

"Peter vas a double agent for ze CIA and ze Group 935." Richtofen told, "He led the attack against group 935. I panicked, cut off Peter's hand, and sent him, another soldier, and I through a teleporter to Shi No Numa. After that, I lost my memory."

"Exactly, I WAS THE OTHER SOLDIER!" Dempsey yelled, "That's how you and I got here! I lost my memory too!"

"You vere sent to destroy Verrukt, that how you know about it!" Richtofen shouted. "Finally, I remember it!"

"I'm starting to remember stuff too, like the day Hitler died." Nikolai said, "There was a bunch of controversy over a group of Nazi's called Ascension that moved to Russia."

"Ascension, vell, vhy didn't you tell us about zis earlier?" Richtofen called.

"That must be were Yuri and Dr. Gersh come from." Takeo said.

"Yeah, nobody liked them after the whole Battle of Berlin thing, but Stalin allowed them for some reason." Nikolai added.

Dempsey yelled, "Uhh no time now, more meteorites!" he pointed at the sky. A bunch of small metal chunks fell down across the cosmodrome.

The green gas filled the air with a red, smoggy color. The unified screech of the multiple monkeys annoyed the four soldiers. "These monkeys have no honor!" Takeo roared.

Another meteorite sailed over their heads, crashing directly into the closest building. About ten monkeys crawled into the PhD Flopper room. They began crawling over the soda machine, ripping it apart.

"Hey, monkey bones! Lay off my pop!" Dempsey shouted. They began shooting at the monkeys. When they were all dead, the machine was already destroyed though.

Hundreds more monkeys ran across the large area. "Get them!" Nikolai ordered. The four of them ran after the monkeys. The animals led them to another archway. There was just one building between this area and the Kassimir mechanism.

There was another soda machine by the building saying Stamin-Up. They shot the monkeys before they reached the machine. Richtofen reached into the machine, pulled out a yellow bottle and began drinking.

"What does that one do?" Takeo asked.

"I'm not sure..." Richtofen sighed.

An alarm began ringing and a woman's voice announced "Power Failure at Speed Cola."

"Another soda?" Dempsey wondered.

"It said power failure, which means it must use alot of power." Nikolai commented.

"Let's get to it before those monkeys destroy it all!" Takeo commanded. The four of them began running towards the large area near lander B.

There was a huge boom near the power room. They ran towards it. Richtofen ran faster than the others, reaching the power switch a minute before everyone else. "Vell, ze soda made me fast, no?" Richtofen bragged.

They continued along the building. They reached a large room with a lander in the center. This Lander's monitor said C.

Beside the lander was a green machine saying Speed Cola. It was destroyed with monkeys gathered around it. Dempsey kicked the monkeys away. One stuck to his leg and he struggled to kick it off. Once off, he shot it.

"It's too late." Takeo said. They left the room and continued down the stairs. They came outside again to a large area. There were tons of monkeys below them. Dempsey threw a grenade down.

Ironically, a monkey caught the grenade and threw it back. Dempsey swatted it away. "I'm going in!" Nikolai yelled, pulling out his knife and diving into the crowd of monkeys.

They scratched at his face. Finally, Nikolai exploded from the PhD Floppers effects. More monkeys were coming from the other large area.

Richtofen began working with a panel beside the gate. Just as the monkeys reached it, fire burst from the gate.

"Ha-ha! That's what we call Russian BBQ!" Nikolai cheered.

"Ve have zes gate back at Verrukt." Richtofen exclaimed. "Zey vere, ahhhh, precautionary."

"Back to my idea," Nikolai explained, "We could give some power to the mystery guy from the soda machines."

"Yeah, when they said power failure, we could re rout the power to the Kassimir Mechanism!" Dempsey added. "The only thing is how."

"I vill find a vay." Richtofen said. He began running towards Lander C.

"Wait up!" Takeo yelled, trying to follow. Richtofen reached the Lander before everyone else. "I know that Stamin-Up is supposed to be helpful, but it doesn't help us three."

"Zere is a button right here…" Richtofen muttered, "Power transfer… Seems suspicious enough." Richtofen pressed a red button behind the Speed Cola machine.

"SPEED COLA POWER DIVERTED TO KASSIMIR MECHANSIM." The announcer woman said.

"Nikolai has a good idea!" Nikolai yelled. "We delete the transmission on the empty radios. Richtofen will take one and us three take the other. So Richtofen will run to each soda machine and divert the power, and we will make sure it gets to the Kassimir Mechanism."

"Sounds good." Richtofen replied. "You three divert the Stamin-Up and I'll get the PhD Flopper and Juggernaug." Richtofen ran off towards Lander B.

"Alright, setting Lander C to Lander A route…" Dempsey said, pressing buttons on the Lander C monitor. "Time to fly." The four of them stepped on the lander. It lifted out from the compound and over the large Rocket. It settled down at the Lander A station and the four stepped off.

Richtofen already stood outside the Kassimir Mechanism. He worked on the monitor. "Ze zombies are coming!" Richtofen warned, "Let's get zis machine on, here drink zese." He pointed at a four red bottles, four blue bottles, four green bottles, four purple bottles, and three yellow bottles.

"What are these?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen replied, "Ze red ones are Juggernaug, it makes you stronger, blue is Quick Revive, it revives you if you're hurt. Ze green is Speed Cola, it makes your hands faster, and you know vhat Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper do."

The four of them each raised a Juggernaug. They toasted and drank. The roar of zombies could be heard across the facility. They continued next with Quick Revive. "I don't like this one," Nikolai complained, "It gets rid of my buzz."

They drank the Speed Cola, then Stamin-Up, and finally PhD Flopper. "I feel so, strong." Dempsey declared in awe. Richtofen turned around and raised his gun.

"Ze powers up!" he stated. Two more lights out of eight began to glow on the Kassimir Mechanism. The zombies' roar reached the archway. "Alright, vhat ve are going to do is…"

The zombies interrupted Richtofen's plan by entering the area. Bullets flew intensely. Nikolai was out of ammo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a new magazine, loaded it, and began firing in under one second.

Dempsey charged at the zombies with incredible speed. He tackled one, slamming it into the ground. The force of the hit caused a PhD Flopper explosion, killing tons of them. Dempsey stood back up and shot the large unknown gun again. Their path was cleared, for a while.

"Ve need to lead zem ze other vay, towards ze Power room!" Richtofen ordered. They ran in a circle around the Kassimir Mechanism. The zombies followed, clearing the archway for them to run through. "Now ve finally have a chance of running from zem!"

They got to the first large area. Finally, they reached the power room. Richtofen began pressing buttons near the power switch. "Why did you take us here, Richtofen?" Dempsey asked.

"I'm going to launch ze rocket!" Richtofen yelled. The other three stared at the Nazi.

"Why would you do that?" Takeo shouted.

"Vell, if ze soda machines had some sort of power transfer button, they vere zere for a reason. I think that reason is to repair ze Kassimir Mechanism. Why I knew zis vas because in ze first transmission, Dr. Gersh talked about breaking ze mechanism. It must have been ze Ascension group's main priority. So, if I launch ze rocket, zere vill be a launch pad vith tons and tons of power being stored in it. Since ze rocket vasnt as important as ze mechanism, zere should be another power transfer button. Zis for sure vill power up ze entire mechanism." Richtofen explained.

"I don't understand a word you just said comrade." Nikolai replied, "But it sounds good! Let's do it!"

"Launch in Five… Four…" a Russian voice said via intercom. "Three… two… one…" The rocket began to spew smoke. It lifted off slowly.

"An unbreakable union of free republics, Great Russia has united forever! Long live the created by the-will-of-the-peoples, the united, the mighty Soviet Union." Nikolai sang with his hand resting on his forehead.

"Nikolai, what the hell are you doing?" Dempsey roared. Nikolai halted and continued to watch the rocket lift off. It went up into the clouds.

"_Sing to the mother land," _Nikolai whispered, "_home of the freeeeeee!"_ They now couldn't see the rocket since it disappeared into space.

"I wonder where that rocket is going after this." Takeo thought.

"Ve must get down zere, fast." Richtofen said, heading towards the launch pad. It was now accessible since the rocket was gone. It was just a large room with a huge platform on the ceiling. The floor was burnt and still hot from the rocket leaving. In the edge of the room was a small blue machine.

"PACK-A-PUNCH! I missed you sooo bad!" Dempsey cried. "Richtofen, its time to upgrade this baby." He handed Richtofen the large gun. Richtofen set it on the table and began working. The machine began to glow a bright blue color. Richtofen removed the newly improved gun.

"You three guard me as I divert the launch pad's power to ze mechanism." Richtofen ordered. He began working with a monitor just beside the platform. The zombies came around the corner to the launch pad. "I have it running, but it vill take ten minutes!"

Dempsey fired the upgraded gun once. The army of zombies flew back ten more feet. Some splattered on the ground, others kept running. Dempsey shot the gun again, killing only a few zombies. "Out of ammo!" Dempsey roared. He pulled out his knife and ran towards the crowd of zombies. He stabbed one, killing it instantly. There were still hundreds left.

"DEMPSEYYY!" Nikolai cried. He began to run towards the Marine, but Takeo held him back. The zombies surrounded Dempsey, making him unseen. The PhD Flopper did its magic and caused a huge explosion. The zombies near Dempsey flew back. Dempsey jumped up, threw a grenade, and fell back down.

"Hurry, he's dying down there!" Takeo ordered. The Imperial Army Officer charged towards the army along with Nikolai. Takeo slashed zombies with his katana and Nikolai decapitated them with his bowie knife. Dempsey's grenade exploded. Life seemed to go in slow motion at this point.

The scene was violent. Nikolai stabbed a zombie with his knife as another one grabbed his shoulder. Takeo slashed at multiple zombies with his sword, cutting each of their bodies in half. Dempsey fell onto the ground, covered in blood.

Richtofen finished with the power diversion. He lifted his gun and fired at the horde. It was too much for all of them. Takeo pulled Dempsey from the crowd. Nikolai pulled out his RPK and fired. There were still nearly seventy zombies left, and they were pinned in this room. "We're gonna die, right here!" Nikolai screamed.

"Back up! Zey have us trapped in here!" Richtofen ordered. They backed up, all except Dempsey. The zombies began to dwindle. Dempsey pulled out a grenade and threw it. There were now only about forty zombies.

"We might make it!" Takeo cheered. The zombies were getting trickier. One of them actually somersaulted on the ground to dodge bullets. The four soldiers were backed up against the wall, only twenty zombies left. Then, something amazing happened.

There was a large boom. A large mass landed on top of about five zombies. Three more meteorites fell, killing all but three zombies. They were metal meteorites. "Ze ship exploded!" Richtofen shouted, "And it saved us!"

Nikolai slowly picked off the last three zombies. "Dempsey!" Nikolai yelled. They crowded around the fallen Marine. Richtofen pulled the Revive Soda from his pocket and dipped it in Dempsey's mouth.

Richtofen's eyes began to water as he sang, "If you want to get up, you need a little REVIVE!" Dempsey coughed and sat straight up. "HAHA! ZE SONG VORKS!"

"That was one of the most epic battle's we've fought this whole outbreak." Dempsey mumbled.

"You scared me there you sick bastard!" Nikolai scolded, "I thought we lost you!"

"Механизм почти отремонтирован, посылаю вам новые координаты ... NO ЛУНА!" the Russian man cried.

"Alright, let me see," Nikolai said, "The mechanism is almost repaired, sending you new coordinate... NO LUNA!"

"Luna?" Takeo asked, "Like, the moon?"

"Hey, look vhat I found!" Richtofen yelled. He lifted up another radio. "It vas sitting in ze Centrifuge room as I looked for the Quick Revive. Zats vhen ze zombies began chasing me zen all zis happened."

"Well, play it!" Takeo shouted. Richtofen pressed play, and Yuri Kraveshki's voice came.

"_I found a box today. Some lebanke left his teddy bear in it - a disgusting and filthy toy! Who keeps bringing that child onto this base? Thank God they did not take the diary: the things I have learned about the Element 115. I'll have to conduct these experiments on my own, away from the destructive hands of Gersh! His research in Project Mercury has stalled, but will HE be transferred? I doubt it! As long as Project Mercury is on track, his friends at, I must think small._" He said.

"Samantha!" Dempsey roared, "The teddy bear, Element 115, It all makes sense."

"Why is Samantha torturing us!" Takeo cried, "It's all Richtofen's fault!"

"Vhat? Why me?" Richtofen asked.

"Because you killed her!" Takeo yelled, "She wants revenge!"

"Just wait now, we might not have even found all of the radios." Dempsey said, "Let's head over to the Kassimir Mechanism and check on it."

"Good idea…" Richtofen replied. "Let's go."

They slowly began walking towards Lander C. Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen had reached the power room by the time Dempsey reached the stairs. "Hurry up American!" Nikolai called, "You don't want little uglies crawling over you."

"I can't… I don't wa… I don't feel so good." Dempsey sighed. The other three turned towards Dempsey.

"He's becoming a zombie!" Takeo shouted. He rose up his M-14 and aimed at Dempsey, "They killed him before the Quick Revive!"

"No you idiot," Dempsey yelled, "My Stamin Up is wearing out, and we've been fighting too hard."

"Dempsey is right; my Stamin Up is wearing off too." Nikolai agreed, "Or just hangover. Always get the two mixed up."

"Ve either need to get more soda and risk finding zombies, or get to that Lander without another attack.

"No attack would be good." Takeo answered. They continued up the stairs to Lander C.

"Zere are changes on ze monitor." Richtofen pointed out, "See here," His finger touched lander A on the monitor. "See, zere is an L zere." He then followed an arrow that came from lander A to the Centrifuge. "Now a U…"

He pointed at an N by lander B. "Next is an A…" Dempsey amazed, "L.U.N.A"

"Is that what the mystery man talked about?" Nikolai asked, "Luna?"

"So, we need to follow the L.U.N.A. coordinates." Takeo said. Richtofen began pressing buttons on the monitor.

"Off to Lander A for zat L." Richtofen declared. They all stepped on the lander. It rose up from the pad and over the Cosmodrome. It was somewhat peaceful. The gleam of the rocket and alarms was gone. There weren't any zombies below. The entire facility was empty. The lander lowered in front of the Kassimir Mechanism.

"Look at the monitor, the L is gone." Takeo pointed out. "Now we need to get to the centrifuge."

"Just a second, another radio." Nikolai muttered. "Down there," he pointed at the building between the Stamin Up and the Kassimir mechanism.

"How did you see that?" Richtofen asked.

"It's like I have a radio sixth sense." Nikolai said. His eyes widened and his voice became a childish whisper. "I see radios…"

"Quit messing around and get that radio." Dempsey commanded. Nikolai grabbed the radio and pressed play.

"_This had better be good Yuri: the fact that you're in this lab again is reason enough to have you permanently removed! If you've done anything to ruin it-__"Dr_. Gersh said.

"_Do not worry, you won't be disappointed. In fact, I'm sure you won't forget it! ...But I can't take all the credit. If you will, er, do the honors._" Yuri maniacally muttered. A small click rang and the sound of a teleporter flashed.

"_Having Fun?_" a demonic yet familiar voice screeched. The tape stopped with a man screaming, and they all stood in silence.

"Zat vas Samantha, zats vhat she said vhen I vas in her room back at ze theatre." Richtofen whispered.

"Maybe we should move on." Takeo said. They walked to the lander.

"I'll set it up." Richtofen replied. He pressed buttons on the monitor. "Centrifuge here ve come." They stepped on the Lander once again. It was the same procedure as last time, but they went back down to the Centrifuge. This was the first time since they got here that they went down there.

The room was very quiet. There wasn't the buzz of the Lander's rockets or people the high pitched ring of the Kassimir Mechanism. It was the quietest there has ever been the entire week. "What the heck." Nikolai said. He lifted a teddy bear away from the monitor.

A sickle was tied to the teddy bear's hand. "That vasnt zere before." Richtofen added. "Samantha knows ve vere coming."

"This sickle could be good weapon." Nikolai tied in.

"Let's keep going the N is at Lander B, right?" Dempsey asked.

"Yes, ve should go to it." Richtofen answered, entering the directions onto the monitor. They walked onto the lander and began the process again. The lander ended up in the first large area by the PhD Flopper.

Instantly, upon landing, zombies began pouring in from the power room. "Hurry up!" Takeo shouted, "They found us!"

"I'm hurrying!" Richtofen cried, setting up the monitor. The zombies came closer and closer, the other three firing. "Get on ze lander!" They lifted off, heading back to where they started, Lander C.

The tons of zombies could be seen under the lander. They looked at it with a weird stare. They almost seemed more human than before. The lander lowered down to point C.

"Да! Вы открыли раскол, но разве мало!" the Russian voice called.

"Quickly, Nikolai!" Dempsey shouted.

"Yes, you opened the rift but it isn't enough!" Nikolai franticly yelled. "Just, get to the mechanism!"

The zombies entered the room as the Lander lifted off one last time. The mechanism was a good place for them since it was so far from the zombies. The sound from the mechanism was louder than ever.

Each of the lights on it was lit, showing that it was on. "Ze Gersh device," Richtofen said. "It's ze key."

"What?" Dempsey asked.

"I knew it from vhen ze moment ve first saw ze Mechanism." Richtofen explained, "Its design reminded me a lot of ze teleporters in Der Riese and Verrukt. Next, vhen I saw ze Gersh Device, it reminded me of ze teleporters also. Finally, I knew ze Gersh Device and vhere zis man is vhere connected vhen ve gave him power just by sending ze generator through ze portal. Ze Gersh Device and ze Kassimir Mechanism vere meant to vork together."

"What the heck is that?" Takeo pointed at the bottom of the mechanism.

"What, where?" Dempsey asked. There was nothing at the bottom of the mechanism.

"It's a light, you can't see that?" Takeo yelled. "It might be a rift or something."

"Let me see," Richtofen muttered, pulling the Gersh Device from his pocket. "Here ve go." He turned it on. The portal grew larger and larger. A huge blue flash temporarily blinded the group. Then came a red flash. When they opened their eyes, a man stood in front of the mechanism.

This man wore glasses and a lab coat. The portal of the Gersh Device was closed. The new man stood with surprise. "You aren't scientists!" he muttered.

"Are you the guy we've been trying to save this whole time?" Dempsey asked.

"And you speak English?" Nikolai questioned, "What a relief!"

"I can't repay you enough for saving me from that wretched place, I'm Doctor Gersh." The man introduced.

"You could pay in vodka!" Nikolai demanded.

"Oh, yes, I've been living off this ever since I was sucked into the portal." Gersh said lifting a flask. "I'm getting tired of it."

"I've been living off vodka since World War two and I don't care, hand it over." Nikolai commanded. Gersh gave Nikolai the flask, which he sucked on like a baby to a bottle.

"You probably know your way around this place really good, is there anything good for zombie killing?" Dempsey asked.

"Well, I don't know what else you would need, you already have the Thundergun." Gersh replied.

"Is that what this is?" Dempsey said, lifting the large gun.

"But," Gersh cut in, "I have something good for all of you in here." He led them to the building by the mechanism.

"Ve haven't gone in here zis whole time." Richtofen commented, "I vish ve had."

Gersh opened up a cabinet to reveal four large guns. They all had a large clip the size of a head on their sides. The barrels were as long as an arm. There were multiple barrels per gun. They looked capable of killing millions of zombie each. "I bring you the Death Machines!" Gersh declared proudly. "I designed them myself for General Dragovich."

"SWEEEEEET!" Dempsey roared. He grabbed a Death Machine and held it. He did a bunch of manly poses to show off his new weapon. The other three grabbed their death machines. Then, something crazy happened.

All of the light went out. The five of them stood in a white void with no end. Though there was nothing to shake, there was a shaking force. An angry scream rang through the void. The color came back and the five stood in the building.

There was a smell of death in the thick air. Hundreds of zombies stood on both sides of them. Dempsey and Nikolai aimed their Death Machines at the zombies on the left as Richtofen and Takeo aimed on the other side. "COME FIND ME!" Samantha roared. The barrels of the death machines spun. Shortly after, fire and bullets flew from the guns.


	6. NEW STORY!

_NEW STORY: NAZI ZOMBIES: EXTRAS! I WROTE IT FOR ALL OF YOU THAT ARE WAITING FOR MORE BLACK OPS CHAPTERS. IT INCLUDES A NACHT DER UNTOTEN STORY. SOON THERE WILL BE A VERRUKT, DER REISE PRELUDE (, , SAMANTH, PETER AND SOPHIA_'S STORY) SHI NO NUMA PRELUDE (PETER'S BATTLE IN THE SWAMP.) THE BLACK OPS MAP "FIVE" (YOURE GONNA LOVE THIS.) THE WORLD AT WAR MAPS IN BLACK OPS (THIS EXPLAINS WHY DEMPSEY, RICHTOFEN, TAKEO, AND NIKOLAI ARE IN NACHT DER UNTOTEN AND VERRUCKT ON BLACK OPS ALONG WITH THE NACHT DER UNTOTEN LOADING SCREEN"S EXPLANATION.) CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS DS (THE MAPS FROM THE NINTENDO DS VERSION HOUSE, FACILITY, TEMPLE, AND OVERLOOK, AND FINNALY THE MOST EPIC OF THEM ALL: DEAD OPS ARCADE (THIS MAY SOUND STUPID, BUT I'm GONNA MAKE IT SWEEEET."

SORRY FOR GETTING YOU ALL EXITED ABOUT A NEW BLACK OPS CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE EXTRAS. OH YEAH, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA! What, it's a classic?


End file.
